Field
The invention relates generally to pairing of devices. More particularly, the invention relates to pairing of an exercise device with a user terminal.
Description of the Related Art
Pairing of devices is often a cumbersome task as it may require user actions or proximity technologies, for example. The user actions decrease the user comfort, and proximity technologies tend to increase the complexity of the devices. Furthermore, in some cases, the user interface of at least one of the devices to be paired may be insufficient for pairing.